


Fix Me

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Open Ending, Signs of Depression, Space Mall, alternative setting - shiro lives on a foreign planet, i still hope you'll like it, it's a bit heavier than my previous fic, keith is being cute, mechanic!keith, shiro has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Shiro needs to fix his prosthetic arm. As he does exactly that, he finds something more.





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> It took me quite a while to decide to publish this one... but I think I like it, so here it is.

A gasp. A shiver against the cold - he was sweating. Several blinks, eyes wide and restless, yet they couldn't match the speed of his heartbeat. It took Shiro a moment or two to realize it was merely a bad dream, another stain of blackness in his already troubled mind. It's over, he thought. Until the next time. 

He managed to sit up, letting the thin blanket slip off of his chest and rest on his thighs. As if in an instinct, he touched the metal wrist of his artificial arm, staring ahead at the blank wall on the other side of the room. His heartbeat settled. Finally, he could catch his breath. 

His silhouette darkened on his one side, as the other was colored in the strong, bright orange of a new dawn. Only now, when he calmed down, he dared to look at the sunrise, so impressive and breath-taking, much more than it has been on earth. How could the world continue to look this beautiful, he wondered, when he couldn't appreciate it anymore? How did it go on, when creatures like him throughout this galaxy and beyond it were suffering so much pain and misery? For a few moments, he couldn't understand that. But then again, the universe doesn't revolve around him, nor around anyone else. It revolves around nothing but it's own routine, beautifully cold towards all the rest. 

Shiro sighed, finally able to close his eyes. Yet when he felt a harsh sting in his artificial palm, he frowned and gazed upon the metal limb. It felt weaker somehow, which was odd enough. Galra tech, getting bugged? And only after several years of use? Even in his mind it sounded wrong. Despite of the unnatural feeling of it, as if it crossed the verge of the impossible, Shiro knew he had to take care of it, and fast. As much as he hated this artificial arm that was forced upon him in much darker days in his life - that kept on haunting him in his nightmares, and sometimes even when he was wide awake - he had no choice but to live with it, and with such lack of alternatives, he would have to find a place that would look into that hateful thing. 

Despite his current mood, something inside him was glad he would be going out. He was a practical man by nature, loved to work, loved to be of use. Sitting around doing nothing might sound nice on several occasions, but when it really came to it, Shiro preferred to just do something with himself, anything. With that in mind, and a soft smile that was finally decorating his sad expression, the human got out of bed and stretched his arms once again. His prosthetic ached - even more, this time. He winced and held it close to his chest. 

_ Maybe I'll go to the Space Mall today _ , Shiro thought to himself. It was the only place in the area he could think of that would, somehow, have a place within it that would know a thing or two about machinery repair. This planet, after all, is much bigger than earth, and the Mall that was built here was big enough to contain an entire city. Surely, it has to have its variety of stores and services. 

He skipped breakfast and went straight to the bathing area of his apartment. Walls and doors moved on their own by the mere movement of his body, already knowing his intentions, and the water was pouring by itself, warming up within seconds. Shiro let his night clothes slip off on the floor and took a quick shower, as he always did. If there was something he could not get used to was the feeling of that water against him. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different from what there is on earth - it was thicker, somehow, like some colorless, tasteless, odorless milk. 

After stepping out of the small, almost suffocating bath, Shiro stared down at his feet. The mirror-like material on one of the walls was automatically following him after he finished taking his shower, yet the human had no courage to give it what it wanted and look at it. He couldn't take the sight of that long scar that crossed his face, his daily reminder of the torture he was forced to go through. He couldn't face all of those scars that decorated his body in colors of red and brown. He couldn't deal with that reflection of his own lifeless eyes, with pupils dilated by sleepless nights, or nightmare-filled ones. 

His shaky breath escaped from between his lips, mixed within the steam that remained from the heat of the shower. 

Once out of the bathing area, the cupboard doors opened themselves as Shiro reached his bedroom. Most of his clothes were simple and dark. He gazed upon them, letting out a heavy breath when a random set was given to him, folded neatly. After getting ready, he noticed the time was still an early one. 

Left palm resting on the right prosthetic, yet another tired exhale escaping his lips - Shiro had enough standing. He decided to take a walk, distract himself from his own thoughts by taking the sunlight and sights of the outside world in, as he would slowly make his way towards his destination. 

 

#

 

The Space Mall stood, huge and tall, by the verge of the residential area. Its might was so great, that at times it cast a shadow over the entire nearby city. Shiro stepped in through the enormous open doors, not surprised that it was already beginning to get filled with customers. In such a place, Shiro was the one who felt abnormal, even though creatures were making their way over from the entire galaxy. There was such a variety of species coming and going, that there was no such thing as an alien, or rather - the one different from you was not different at all. 

Shiro found that fact somewhat comforting. 

Biting his lower lip for a second, the human made his way towards the information stand, and did his best to remember the right accent in which he needs to speak. “Ah… excuse me,” He murmured in the foreign language that to any other human being, it would most probably have sounded intelligible. “Is there any… any machinery repair shop around here? Something that has to do with… um, with fixing any kind of metallic materials?”

The male creature in front of him muttered, “yes sir, please give me a moment,” before an electronic folder opened in front of his eight palms. The delicate, strange fingers slid through the neon-blue flat force field of information, seeking anything that would help a customer in need. It took him a while, but finally a happy hum escaped his throat. “Ah, right sir. There is a small material repair shop at the edge of the twenty seventh floor. Please go the the bullet-elevators, then when you reach the right floor, turn left and walk to the end of the corridor. The small repair shop is on the left side.”

“Thank you, sir.” Shiro bowed after carefully translating the words in his mind. The tall creature greeted him politely with a good day, and on the human went. The black bullet-elevators were not hard to find, as there was a whole line of them at the center of the floor. Taking an available one, Shiro leaned against the inner side of the capsule-like elevator that adjusted itself to his size - as the only human around, he was much smaller than the average customer that came by - and watched warily when the doors closed themselves automatically in front of him. He took a deep breath, and braced himself when the elevator was shot to its destination. The movement was so fast, he felt the pressure of it pressing him to the back of his seat. He closed his eyes, and only dared to reopen them when the elevator stopped - which was mere moments later. 

The doors moved each to another side, and Shiro waited a small while to recollect himself. The speed from a moment ago was making his body seem heavy still, but he had to go on before the elevator will be shot right back to its original place. 

_ Right _ , he thought.  _ Left until the end of the hall, and then left again _ . When Shiro turned, he saw how wide the corridor actually was, yet how empty all the same. He began walking, slowly and carefully, to the direction he was told to go, and in the meantime watched the outside world through the window that was spread over the entire wall. Light blue sky was presented in front of his eyes, decorated with warm clouds and some visible nearby planets. The residential area could have been seen, much smaller than what it seemed to be from within. 

Before he even knew it, Shiro already reached the end of the passageway. He blinked, and realized he was only noticing this fact since he reached the end of the long window.

Immediately turning left, he saw the small shop he was searching for. A modest “Machine Repair” sign was hung just above the opened glass door, its foreign font sloppy and visibly hand-made. The store itself seemed to be empty, yet he could see a slight movement inside - the owner of the place was sitting, concentrated, leaning above a metal prosthetic leg. Shiro watched carefully, and suddenly - his eyes widened. A shiver went down his spine, making it straighten up almost instantly.

The owner before him was human.

Shock made him still for a moment, yet a sudden pain from his metallic wrist brought him back to reality. He made wary, quiet steps into the small shop right afterwards, which didn’t disturb the owner at all. He seemed to be deeply determined to finish his work - his eyebrows met within his frown, his head leaned down and forward to watch the material closely. Thick dark hair fell against his nape and rolled up slightly in its edges, falling to the side by the angle of his position. 

Shiro regretted disturbing him, but knew he would have to, at some point. 

“Um… excuse me?” Shiro said in the foreign language - he figured it was safer, as he didn’t know if the man knew English at all. 

Purple irises stared up at the sound of his voice. Immediately, his eyelids tightened up in surprise, and the young man rose up from his floating chair, leaving his current work entirely.

“No way.” The English words were murmured within a charming voice. The combination made Shiro smile. “You’re - wow. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve seen a human being.” The man made his way around his desk and over to the taller customer, and caught - by chance - his human hand for a handshake. 

“Likewise,” Shiro said, blushing lightly. “I thought I was the only one around.”

“I thought the same about myself, but apparently we were both wrong.” He laughed. “I’m Keith.” 

“Shiro.” He grinned. It only now occurred to him that their hands were still within each other’s grip, even after the handshake was over, which made the red color of his cheeks deepen.

Finally, their hands dropped. “So ah, Shiro. What are you doing in such a god forsaken shop on the twenty seventh floor? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh. Right. Um. I - I saw you fixing an artificial leg?” he mumbled, pointing at the devices on Keith's desk, “are you good at that? I mean, sorry, I mean, do you have experience?”

It seemed Keith was enjoying Shiro’s rambling, because his smile grew wider - approving, somehow. It made the taller man even more self conscious, embarrassed by how he presented his questions. “I've been in the repair business for… three years now? I've seen lots of types of techs and materials, if that's what you mean.”

“Right. Good. I, ah, I just think I need to fix mine.” Licking his lips nervously, the dark clothed man rolled up his right sleeve, exposing his mechanical arm, and lifted it up for Keith to see. “It was starting to bother me this morning. You know, shots of pain, weakness… it’s never done that before.”

“Mm. I see.” The younger one watched it closely. “Just a sec.” He walked to the back of his shop -  and it was only then was only then when Shiro noticed the place was bigger than he thought. When he came back, he carried a floating chair in one hand, and a round box of tools in the other. Placing the legless chair by the desk, Keith moved his own chair closer so it would be more comfortable to work. He sat right away, and suggested with his hand for Shiro to do the same. 

The customer looked somewhat puzzled, as if doubting that the floating seat would carry his weight. After a moment of debating the issue inside his head, he decided to take his chance and sit. The chair adjusted itself to him and held him as firmly as any normal chair would. _ Neat _ , he thought, and placed his metallic arm on the desk before the owner. 

Keith touched the cold material, gently twisting and examining every detail. “That's Galra tech,” he stated, then looked at Shiro. It seemed he recognized it from the moment he laid his eyes on it, yet only now, after confirming his suspicions, he dared to mention it. “I'm sorry.”

Yet before the other man could brush it off or protest at the sudden offer of pity, he watched as the mechanic managed to open up the arm and look inside. He didn't even know such a thing could have been done. He silently stared at the other man putting a pair of goggles on to help him see better in Shiro's arm - he could adjust the distance he could see through with a simple button push - and starting to brush, poke and touch wherever he could to see where the problem was. 

No other human had touched his prosthetic before - or any other creature, for that matter, but Shiro himself. The fact that Keith actually handled the artificial limb much better than he ever did, let alone treated it as if he was the one who designed it himself, was giving the slightly older man an odd combination of good feelings and bad ones: on the one hand, a part of him was relieved that no Galra had to be involved in the repair process of the metal arm, and that it could be someone who seemed to be rather trustworthy. Maybe even more than that. As Shiro thought about it more, it seemed the other human made him feel safer, somehow. Then, he realized - when Keith was touching his artificial arm, he didn’t feel uncomfortable, nor did he recoil. His breath didn’t hold itself nervously, his chest didn’t feel heavy or tight. The effect was quite different, this time, when it came to Shiro’s limb. Not only was his body relaxed, but the sigh that escaped his throat was one of relief rather than anxiousness. But why? Why was he so calm when Keith treated his arm?

On the other hand, the apprehension of someone else touching such a dangerous weapon that was forced to be a part of him, that was one of the roots to his constant nightmares, was still present in his chest. 

“So where are you from? Are you coming from around here?” Keith asked after a while, looking at the other man after a few moments that were relatively silent. 

Shiro blinked when he was pulled out of his thoughts, watched the other man and put his other elbow on the desk. There was something in the other human's gaze that he couldn't quite name, yet the moment was gone when Keith let his eyes roll down and focus on the metallic arm again. The goggles were in the way, anyways. “Yeah, uh, I'm from the eastern residential area. Number 5-30-6-8, if you've heard of it.”

“Yeah, I've heard of it. But I've never been.” It seemed that the owner didn’t want to say any more than that - Keith knew what it meant to come from  _ that  _ area, but he didn't want to be rude or talk about something he has only heard rumors about. 

“How about you?” The other’s voice reached his ears and cut off his train of thought, making him halt for a mere moment. 

“Oh, um… I used to go here and there, you know… couldn't really find my own, uh… place. But, um, eventually I discovered the Mall and found they have an entire floor just for lodging. You know, because it's so big here, you can stay for two weeks and still you won't be able to see everything there is around here. That's why they have the top floor - for visitors who want to make it into a long Mall trip, and for those who work here and have nowhere else to go. And that's pretty much how I got my job.”

Shiro listened attentively, focusing on Keith's words, on his voice; paying attention to the way his head moved when he talked, to the way his shoulders were slightly bent forward because of his sitting position, the way the violet eyes, despite being behind a set of dark lenses, never quite met his own. It all was just… fascinating, somehow. Distracting. 

At some point, Keith caught the stare and blushed deeply. “Sorry, I was rambling. I don't usually… talk that much.” A nervous laughter was escaping his throat, and Shiro found it endearing. 

“Well, I can see why. Though you don't look like the type that talks much in general.” The taller man replied, moving the whitened forelocks away from his forehead. The rest of his short black hair was resting neatly, unmoving, on the upper side of the back of his head. 

“I'm not. But I guess… everyone needs someone to talk to after a while. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go bring what you need.” The dark brown haired human then got up, moved the goggles to his forehead and walked to the back of the store again.

Shiro looked at him go and couldn't help but think how amazing it was that he already found the problem and the way to fix it. 

As Keith got back, stepping quickly yet somewhat softly, he sat by Shiro again with some device and a light-blue shining object. 

“This material is containing a type of energy called Quintessence.” He explained. “I guess you’ve heard of it before. It's one of the strongest types of energy there is in the entire universe. The Galra are known to use this particular source for their technology, your arm included, obviously. The problem is that they like to mess with it to their purposes. I opened up your quintessence container in your arm, and it looks like yours got corrupted more than necessary and even lessened than the amount that is usually used. Because of that, in time, your arm started to reject it, even though it's Galra made. It was probably enough for you until now if it didn't bother you before, but it's good that you came as soon as it started to. Corrupted Quintessence can be very dangerous if not treated in time. You're lucky I happened to find this and keep it safe with me, though, because this type of energy is very hard to find. And it's expensive like shit.”

Shiro stared at the small glassy device, blinking and frowning at it. “How did you manage to find it? The Galra are practically taking over entire galaxies to find these things.”

“I found it on the way to this planet, actually,” Keith murmured. “But, um. No one found out, so I guess it's safe. Anyways, the Quintessence inside the device is raw, which means no one messed with it, so it's exactly what you need. Now, don't move. I need to concentrate.” With that, the younger man put the prosthetic in a higher position and asked Shiro not to move. He put his goggles back on his eyes, adjusting them correctly, and then took a small floating device that reminded Shiro of the shape of a screwdriver - and that apparently had the same purpose, as well. Gently, the device opened the small container in the arm, and within it was the bright purple liquid. Watching the artificial limb closely, the mechanic first had to clean Shiro's arm completely from the previous Quintessence, and once he was finished, he poured the raw, golden Quintessence into the right place within the metallic arm.

The reaction was immediate. Shiro watched in awe when the pain ceased instantly, and his arm felt stronger than ever. The owner of the small repair shop was still concentrating immensely, wanting the process to end in the best way that it can. 

“And… done.” He said softly, smiling and closing up the prosthetic. He put his goggles away and threw away the used gloves. 

Shiro smiled, immediately standing up when his arm was completely fixed. “W-wow! Ah - thank you! It feels as good as new.” He praised. 

“Yeah, well… no problem,” Keith said in a soft voice, blushing lightly. Seeing him this way made Shiro’s smile widen. “Okay, so now we need to make sure that everything’s alright with it. Lift your arm up. Does it hurt?”

Shiro complied immediately. “No,” he said, shaking his head once. 

“Good. Now open your palm. Close. Open.” The customer obeyed every single command, without even thinking. What stayed in his mind, however, was the fact that Keith was so close to him now, still entirely devoted to the treatment he was performing. Shiro thought it was quite impressive. “Twist your wrist. Good. Now, I noticed you have a weapon mechanism in the palm. Will you show me, please?” 

Shiro licked his lips and nodded. Despite the fact that his nervousness made his heart fasten it's rhythm, in an instant, thin golden lights shone around his palm, until the entire hand turned into a neon force of energy. Shiro stared at it - because the Quintessence changed, the weapon’s color changed, too. 

“Good. Now aim it at the chair and try to cut it.” 

“What -- are you sure?” He blinked rapidly in confusion. 

Keith nodded. “Of course. We need to see if everything's working. Besides, I’ve got like five of those in the back. All the employees here at the Mall get those for free. I think they just have too many. Anyways, come on. Cut it.” 

The encouragement, along with Keith’s seriousness, were enough to make the other human take action. As if in an instinct, he stood in a battle position, and slid his hand across of the floating chair. Yet not only did the chair split in two: the force that came from Shiro’s hand was so great, that the cut that was created by him was sliced across the wall and floor behind it, along with some equipment Keith had in that part of the store. 

In an instant, Shiro realized was he had done and turned completely red. He began murmuring repeated apologies, mumbling all about how it was all his fault and that he would pay for every damage that occurred. His words were cut and blocked, however, by a loud, full hearted laughter that came from the younger man’s direction. When Shiro dared to look, he saw the mechanic catching his own abdomen in his arms, leaning forward and laughing as if he hasn’t done so in years. 

At some point, Keith leaned against his customer and tried to relax, yet the giggles and tears still came out. “Oh my god… That was… really unexpected.” He finally managed to say. His cheeks were still red and his breaths were still heavy - and Shiro couldn’t help but blush and smile when he realized Keith’s forehead was touching his shoulder. “But, well... That’s the Quintessence for you.” 

“Well... I don’t think it was  _ only _ the Quintessence,” Shiro told him in a somewhat soft voice.

Keith looked up, his violet eyes rolling up and meeting the grey ones. Shiro could have sworn he could see something in that gaze, something so --

“What is the meaning of this?” A foreign language was spoken from the front of the shop, and the two humans turned to see a security guard standing impatiently by the open door. Keith immediately apologized and explained what happened, as Shiro couldn’t help but think how fluent and easy that strange foreign language flown out of the mechanic’s mouth. 

As he watched the other’s back, he could feel some kind of warmth spreading within his body. It seemed to be something he has forgotten a long time ago, yet now, after meeting Keith, it was suddenly back. He didn't know where it came from. This immediate trust. This mutual attraction. It seemed that Keith’s presence, the atmosphere around him, the sound of his laughter, the depth of his words, his delicate touch - all of those made Shiro, somehow, relaxed. 

Shiro looked down as he gave it another thought. He knew that a connection, as dreamy as its potential may seem with such an instant affection between the two, won't be enough to chase away his nightmares or make his fears disappear. It won't be perfect, it won't be flawless… but it might be enough. 

After Keith promised to fill some forms by the end of the day about the accident and Shiro assured he will take full responsibility, the guard was on his way. The two looked at each other and laughed, before yet another conversation started between them. 

Shiro found himself staying until the other human had to close the store by the end of the day. As they walked together to the bullet-elevators, silence settled between them, but it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. He managed to glance at Keith from time to time, liking how close he was beside him. 

Unfortunately, Keith had to take the elevator to an upper floor, and Shiro had to take it downwards. They reached the black transportation and stood in front of each other, smiling at each other in some kind of a mutual shyness. 

“So, ah…” Shiro began. “It was really good to meet you, Keith.”

“Yeah, you too. And, you know, you can come by anytime you want. If you need anything, or… if you're bored or whatever.”

“I'll be glad to,” He beamed. He watched Keith's smile widen at that, and felt his chest getting warm by the sight. 

“Good,” Keith said after another short pause, and ordered an elevator to take him above. One came soon after, and before taking it, the mechanic waved his goodbye. 

Shiro stood there until the other human was gone. For the first time in a long while, he was happy to stay out of his flat until the late hours of the evening. He got to know a new friend, one that in those hours of getting to know each other, was potentially something more. He could only hope the hints of similar intentions weren't only in his mind. 

He took a bullet down to the first floor, and once out of the mall, he looked at the darkening sky above him. For now, he could go home in a rested mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact #1: this is the very first sheith fic I've written since joining the fandom.
> 
> Fun fact #2: the numbers of Shiro's "residential area", 5-30-6-8, are actually gematria (when read from right to left). In Hebrew, each number is representing the letters of the word חולה which means sick or ill. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! I would love to know your opinion ^-^


End file.
